weylandfandomcom-20200214-history
Alien Breed Obliteration
Contents Release ---- Release date for the game Alien Breed Obliteration; ---- 17th June 2005 Plot ---- A continuation of the classic Alien Breed top-down series introducing new levels and various improvements on the original concept. In Alien Breed Obliteration the player is in the role of an IPC Marine sent to investigate deep space outpost CL1-M4X. The game is viewed from a top-down perspective (similar to the 80's arcade classic Gauntlet) and although the mission objectives will vary for each level, the player will generally have to fight his way through a maze of rooms and corridors in order to achieve a goal and then find the deck's exit-lift. Thirteen years ago, IPC members Johnson and Stone successfully crushed an alien invasion on ISRC-4, a remote deep space research space station located out on the frontier of the Intex network. Nine years later almost as if history was repeating itself, Federation Colony Alpha-Five was overrun by the same alien menace. The invasion was thwarted, but there was no survivors - a total of 178 colonist families where lost. Apart from a few isolated encounters, the last four years have passed peacefully. Times have changed in many ways - internal conflicts between the six mayor races of the Federation Colonies have ceased, every member aware of the possibility of invasion, everyone afraid. But the uneasy peace has finally come to an end. Following a brief and desperate burst of SOS signals, deep space outpost CL1-M4X has ceased transmitting scheduled Federal communications. Game modes You can play in the following modes; Easy. Normal. Hard. Singleplayer, Co-op. Jump in any time co-op. Single Player Maps ---- Marine 55 Levels in Alien Breed Obliteration . Co-op Maps ---- Play on same screen and levels. Walkthrough Marines ---- Start in the landing bay of the Planetary Federation deep space outpost CL1-M4X. Loading Bay. Security 1-4. Grounds 1-3. Civilian Level 1-4. Military Level 1-4. Security Level 1-4. Engineering Level 1-4. Colony Level 1-4. Science Level 1-3. Stores Level 1-4. Corridors 1-16. Main Tower Level 1-7. Weapons ---- Hand Grenades Machine Gun Flamethrower Homing Missiles Hand Grenades Rebounders Triple Lazer Equipment ---- Credits, keys and ammo pickups, health, extra life and terminals. Intex Intex - IPC. weapon supplies. tool supplies. radar service. objectives. entertainment. game stats. info database. Aliens ---- Alien Queen Face Huggers Praetorians Aliens Green Aliens Vehicles ---- Security choppers Publishers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Developers ---- Originally a publishing company called 17-Bit Software, which grew out of the Microbyte retail chain in 1987, it specialised in cataloging, producing and publishing games for the Public Domain sector of the Amiga Market. In 1990 it stepped out on its own. Adopting the name "Team17" (a combination of the Team surrounding 17Bit, which had named itself "Team7n" when developing "Miami Chase" for Codemasters), it developed and published Full Contact for the Amiga.The company went on to produce many further titles, almost all of which were regarded as classics by the majority of Videogame Journalists (despite a brief disagreement with Amiga Power). Well known Amiga titles like Alien Breed, Assassin, Project-X and Body Blows were released in the early nineties. Achievements ---- Mobile scanner. 15000cr Ammo charge. 2000cr High energy injection. 5000cr Key pack. 5000cr Extra life. 30000cr Codes ---- Codes issued for access to levels. Future Releases ---- Alien Breed: Evolution. Patches ---- freeware version available for download. 17/06/05 - Initial Release. 20/06/05 - Retreat Firing & Frame Flicker Fix. 07/07/05 - Improvements to run on more PC's. 09/09/05 - Changes for level editing use. 01/01/07 - New Sprite Engine, the new engine scales up to 800x600. Recursive barrel. explosions and alpha explosions have gone in too. Reception ---- References Citations Alien Breed Obliteration Footnotes Check our Podcasts for sound comparables with modern day games and Alien Breed Obliteration. Category:Alien Breed Category:Video games